User talk:Firefly-Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the The X-Men (team) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi! Hi, *how do you know that Wolverine and Victor fight in the Vietnam War until 1959, and tot until 1975? *how do you know that the Fight at Three Mile Island is set in 1981? Thenxs!! --Semmier 11:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Movies in production With the logic of removing venom, then shouldnt u just remove silver surfer alsoTnt ntc 16:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Marvel Cinematic Universe To be honest there isn't enough information about the Nick Fury or S.H.I.E.L.D. films for either of them to have a page, pages should only really be created for films that work has properly started on (such as The Wolverine, Thor 2 etc.) So if anything the Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. films should be moved to the Undeveloped Marvel Cinematic Universe projects page. - Doomlurker 18:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hulk Apart from the different personalities and the fact that Banner has to control/try to control Hulk and the fact that he changes into the Hulk. They are separate personalities. - Doomlurker 20:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) signing pages Dont forget to sign ur posts on talk pages by putting 4 tildes(~) Tnt ntc 20:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Movies in production Theyre still in development, not quite in pre production, dont even have scripts yet.Tnt ntc 21:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yost series But I was told to change all of those pages to the Yost series. Ultimate Spider-Man If it's a two or more part or just an episode that runs for twice the length then yes counts as a TV movie, so yes it can have a page. - Doomlurker 14:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) iron man 3 i havent seen the movie. all i had to know was that he will make an arc reactor in japan and then it all came together.tell me now if you wanna know something. Pieguy721 17:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I think you solved the problem I've been having by splitting up the histories. Still not sure whether to create separate articles for the characters that died though because obviously categorisation and status would change. - Doomlurker (talk) 06:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I've unlocked it so you can do it. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:02, May 24, 2014 (UTC) We should probably be calling it New as it replaces the original one. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:22, May 24, 2014 (UTC) There will need to be sections for the 1973 Days of Future Past in both Original and New timelines as there was the original past where Mystique killed Trask and the new past where she is stopped. Also, if you haven't seen it already check out this cool infographic File:X-Men Infographic.jpg - Doomlurker (talk) 16:45, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if we should be calling the section Original Timeline instead of Earth-10005 as well? What do you think? - Doomlurker (talk) 16:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, so Original Timeline would be a better header. Also, make sure you read what I said about needing 2 1973 Days of Future Past sections. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:55, May 24, 2014 (UTC) The William Stryker Jr article is correct - Doomlurker (talk) 19:31, May 24, 2014 (UTC)